Zoey (mother) x Reader (Male, bullied, shy, injured, child): Help me
by BluXRE
Summary: Work in progress, but still able to read


**Whenever I keep imagining about a random fanfiction about a reader being hurt, and/or scared, I always think about Zoey and Mike comforting the reader which made me lose my tears. It's true, that does hurt my heart a bit when I think about it. But this is an example about what I think of a mother comforting their kids from their fears. But this is going to be painful when you read this, and here's what I mean. Be ready for tear shedding here.**

* * *

You hug your knees to your chest, holding them tightly while you cry from being beated up from your father who kept the secret from your mother for all the years he had done to you. He blamed you for no reason, and give you the bruises, scars, and cuts on your left cheek, both on your arms covered in bandages, and on your left leg, really injured from your father twisting your leg very hard, painfully. It has been 2 months after your mother and father had a divorce from arguing about your problem with bullies.

But your father keeps saying he is fine, but your mother knows that it is not true! But from what you experience, you keep trying to avoid him all the time you got to avoid when he comes home! But the only thing you kept that your father doesn't notice is that your mother give you the picture of her and you always hold it tight on your chest, hugging it tight. And for good reason, you have friends that don't know what happened to you, but til one day, this is going to change your future.

In the cafeteria, you were sitting on the bench not eating your food since your father punched you in the stomach, making you lose your appetite til your stomach is healed, but it won't be when your father keeps abusing you, and today you are going to stay with your mother for a while, and he told you if you tell your mother what happened to you for 2 months, he will attack you til your dead, which is murder! But you kept sobbing too quiet so no one won't hear you, but your friend named Sky was watching you not eat, but you covered your face in your arms and when she saw you actually crying from something, she needs to know what's wrong. So she walks to you and you stopped crying from her approach and you lifted your head up so that you can stay fine.

Sky: Hey y/n? What's going on today? Why aren't you eating your food?

y/n: (sniffs) I d-don't k-know. I just don't know why I am not eating my food.

Sky: Yes you do, can you just tell me why.

You know Sky wants the whole truth from you, she is being nice to you as a friend and she always be on your side, she does comfort you from hurting yourself. Or listens to a sad story, but you needed to be alone so you can think, "alone", from her. So you got up, throw your lunch in the trash and walked away.

y/n: I-I need to go to my next class. I can't stay with you if I'm gonna be late. There is some important stuff I got to take care of.

Sky: Alright y/n well talk later. (talks to herself) I just don't get it. Why is y/n so sad all of the sudden? And why is his arms covered in bandage, and has a staff for his balance of his injured leg? (sighs) I just don't know til he answers then.

When school ended, you are getting ready to pack your backpack up and try to get to your mother before something happened, but it did when James Hanker grabbed your left arm and pin you to the locker.

James: Well well well, how is my favorite bullied victim doing with an injured leg doing eh?

You fear kicks in making you breathe like crazy trying to struggle out of his arms!

James: Oh what's the matter kid? Trying to get away from my arms hmm?

y/n: (scared, sobbing) Please, please let me go! I want no beating for a long time for me! Please! LET ME GO!

James: Sorry kid, but when a school day ends, I have time to enjoy hurting you.

He punches you in the face, making your nose get dislocated, and bleeds out of it. Making you scream in pain a short bit.

James: As I feel like it. (chuckles evily)

He grabs your arms and spins you around, making you scream in fear, and crying. And he throws you to the other side of the lockers, making you hit it and land on the ground. You are trying to get up and run away from him til he places his foot on your back!

And with his shoes that have cleated heals on the bottom, he sanks it deeper into your back making you gasp in pain, making your red blood flow out of your back and making the spot your on make a pool of it from your blood. Your eyes are starting to get blurry a bit. But your tears are making the blur go more blurry from it, and starts to make you weak, and making your skin go a bit grey from his cleated heal shoes. And wished that someone saves you from that bully!

 **y/n's mother p.o.v**

I was running trying to find the person who was screaming in pain, I kept searching each room for my son as well, I told Sky and Mike about it as well, and told her we need to find my son and the one who screamed. So we searched for a few minutes, but couldn't find him.

Til I can hear a person chuckling evily, so I followed the sound of it till I see what I did not saw made me gasp in shock! I see a bully kicking an unexpected person with h/c hair and his s/c with a bit of a grey color, and when the kid moved I saw who he is assaulting! It is my SON! My poor innocent y/n is hurt, injured, and being kicked! I see tears of fear in his eyes seeing that he is crying. And weak! And he is kicking him in the stomach, making him cough out blood from his mouth! Y/n was really right the whole time, James Hanker really was a bully who only keeps attacking my son!

And for a few seconds my rage starts to kick in, making me breathe like crazy, my hands goes into fist, squeezing them tightly, popping a few bones, and my eyes go in anger! From what I am seeing I am starting to see red all around! Making me become a beast that protects my son for GOOD!

 **Your p.o.v.**

Your skin goes grey a bit more and you vision is completely blurred, that is the only thing you can see from losing a lot of blood! But you see a red head person charging towards James, and pins him to the lockers! You hear a deep growl hearing what is happening!

James: (scared) Z-Z-Z-Zoey!? What are you doing here?

Zoey: (angry, rage) I am here seeing you attacking my son in pain, and weak! You are the bully that likes attacking kids for no reason! Now that I see that you are not the nice person. (snarl) Your a meanie!

James: But but but but but but Zoey. Please let me have another chance.

Zoey: NO MORE CHANCES BULLY! I HAD ENOUGH SEEING YOU ABUSING MY SON! AND MAKING HIM GO IN FEAR FROM YOUR ASSAUTINGNESS! NOW LEAVE OR ELSE YOU'LL END UP LIKE MY SON FROM WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!

She throws him to the ground seeing that James is terrified in fear from her inner rage.

Zoey: GO!

 **Third Person p.o.v**

James gets up and runs away in fear and passes Sky and Mike by when they see him running away.

Sky: What the? What's the matter with him Mike?

Mike: I don't know Sky, but something is not right. Let's go!

 **y/n's p.o.v**

Zoey saw him ran far from her. And turns her head to see you in pain and sobbing, shaking violently a bit. Trying to stop, but you are too weak to stop. But when you see that blurred shadow of someone. You closed your eyes so tight to not see the violent of your end. But that is not what you think it is. Zoey starts to pet your hair slow and smoothly. And you responded so weakly.

y/n (weak, injured, sobs): M-M-M-M-M-Mom?

Zoey (sad, whispers): Y/n, my poor baby, you were right. James was the bully to you. I thought you were telling stories of lies. But I was not angry from you lying this entire time. I know your feeling about it, but I just can't (her eyes goes in anger) believe James would do such a thing!

You coughed out more blood from your mouth. And Zoey is shocked to see you cough out more blood.

y/n (weak, imjured, sobs): P-p-p-please help me.

Zoey: My baby.

Sky: Zoey? What what was going on? We saw an James running and-

Mike & Sky:GASPS!

Mike (Shocked): Zoey, what happened to him!?

Zoey: He got beaten up from James! (She picks you up in her arms) We got to take him to the infirmary stat! He is losing a lot of blood!

Sky: Then let's hurry then! I know where it is!

They followed Sky to the infirmary as fast as they can! And they got to the infirmary where 2 hands have finished the patient with a broken arm.

Sky: PETE! HANK!

Pete (Left Hand): Hey Sky, why are you doing here after school, and-

Hank (Right Hand): OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KID!?

Zoey: He got beaten up by James very violently and he is losing a lot of blood very badly! You two got to help him!

Pete: Ok, take him to the bed, we got to make sure he stays alive!

Hank: I'll get the bag and medkits!

They got into the infirmary put you on the bed, getting ready to save your life from blood loss!

y/n (weak, whispers): T-t-t-thank you.

And you were completely black out for a whole hour! And after the hour, you start to shake, waking up slowly and see's Mike, Zoey, and Sky sitting in the next room. And you had to respond for them to see your fully awoke while crying with a shedded tear.

Zoey (surprised) Y/n! Your awake.

They go next to you in the same room with Mike petting your hair.

Sky: What's the matter?

y/n (crying): I-I-I'm so sorry!

Mike: Sorry for what?

y/n (crying): I'm sorry for getting you three into this mess! If this wouldn't happen, I wouldn't ended up in this whole mess from the divorce!

You cried louder and Sky had to pick you up from the bed and hugged you tightly in her arms, comforting you.

Sky: Hey, take deep breaths. Your OK.

You start to take deep breaths trying to calm down. But with the memories of your father attacking you, and the bully hurting you. You crying keeps rising back. Making Zoey and Mike starting to help out

Zoey: Y/n, I still love you as my son. I know me divorcing your father started all of this. But you are still my son.

Mike: Y/n, I know your terrified from that bully. But it's going to be OK. Trust us.

Your mother and Mike are helping you start to calm down, making you remember what wonderful memories you have with your sweet helpful mother. Making you start to calm down, and they kept comforting you til you are fully calmed down.

Y/n (smiles, sniffs): Thanks you guys, you really do stick with me. And I am glad (sniffs) that I still have my mother who still loves me.

Zoey chuckles in cuteness from what you said and kisses your forehead and then the doctors come in giving them the results of injuries you got.

Hank: Well, from what we witnessed, it seems that y/n has an injured left leg, 2 arms covered with scars, cuts, and bruises, his back that was stabbed by James with a shoe, and others from someone else that attacked him.

Sky: Someone else? What do you mean someone else?

Pete: Well Sky, it seems that someone else who doesn't go to school here has giving him scars, and cuts all around but we don't know how til he answers.

Mike: Y/n, who gave you those scars? It's okay kid, just tell us who it is.

Then you get the nightmare memories about your father attacking you, giving you cuts, twisting your left leg. And punching your stomach has giving you the torture of crying tears! But this is the only chance you can get away from that nightmare for the rest of your life. So you gave them the answer whimpering.

y/n (whimpering): M-m-m-my f-f-f-father gave me these.

Sky: Wait, what did you say?

You cried loudly to respond.

y/n (crying loudly): MY FATHER GAVE ME THESE SCARS AND BRUISES!

Mike, Sky, Zoey, Hank, Pete: WHAT!?

That is when Zoey starts seeing red again. Brings out her phone and calls 9-1-1 for an emergency!

9-1-1 Operator: Hello 911, what's your emergency?

Zoey: Hello, yes I like to report a child abuse on my son! My husband has abused my son for no reason, and the bully named James Hanker who has been bullying him all this time. Yes, (your address here). OK, bye! (Hangs up)

Sky: Zoey? Did you go in rage again?

Zoey (Angry, rage): Yes! I had enough of my husband attacking my son! I can't believe he lied. All he wants was to attack my son for no FREAKING REASON!

y/n (sniffs): What are we going to do now Mom?

Zoey (sad): Y/n, I am so sorry this happened to you. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

y/n (sniffs): I just don't want to be killed by my father if he hears what I said. I want to stay away from my father so I can have a better life with you mom.

Zoey (whispers, smiles): Son, (pets your hair) I'm gonna make sure you stay away from you father after we take the entire stuff to my house.

y/n (sniffs): Really?

Zoey (Completely smiles): Really. With Mike and I getting married soon.

y/n (smiles, hugs Zoey): Thanks Mom! I really want to get away from my father!

After you got fully cured, Zoey takes you to the car and drives to your father's house. And they went upstair to room getting your entire stuff out of there before your abused father comes. But your father is coming home in 15 minutes and their thirsty from going downstairs and back.

Mike: Hey Zoey? Is there any drinks we can have? I'm thirsty from carrying boxes.

Zoey: Sure Mike. Sky! Y/n! Are you coming?

Sky: I'm coming Zoey!

Y/n: I'm good. I want to see this old scrap piece of my room one last time before we leave this stinking place.

Sky: Alright y/n. But if anything happens, just call us OK?

Y/n: OK.

So after Sky heads downstairs you looked at your room that was pretty old. And you are going to be free from the horrible monster that keeps hurting you all this time. But someone grabs you, spinning you around, and your father punches you in the face AND MADE YOU LAND ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL!

(a/f/n, abusive father name): You jerk! Why did you call the police on me and tell them the secret I made after what happened!?

y/n (scared, crying): It wasn't me. It was my mom who called them.

a/f/n: Funny story you idiot. Now it's time that I have not used a long time ago.

y/n (fear, panicking, crying) NO PLEASE NO!

Your father starts to throw you in every room making you scream in fear and calling for help. But when your scream broke the surface, they heard you crying so hard. They know that your father has come home early from what he was doing. From drinking a lot of beer at the bar!

Sky: No! Y/n needs help! His father came home early!

Mike: What!?

Zoey (angry, rage): I am not gonna let that abuser attack my son with me around! Let's show him what we got!

They began to run upstairs trying to help you. But from your father assaulting you, you are too injured, you legs are broken, your arms are broken, you got more cuts, scars, and bruises on every single part it shows. And you are shaking violently in critical pain!

y/n (weak, injured, crying): _Please. Have mercy Dad. I'm sorry for telling someone the secret._

a/f/n: Sorry. But you last all your mercy. And now it is time to end this.

He brings out the knife he kept til the day you tell the secret, and was about to stab you in the heart til Zoey stops him by grabbing his arm!

a/f/n: Zoey!?

Zoey: I can't believe you lied to me about keeping my son safe! You kept that promise! You had only one job and you just flushed it away!

a/f/n: I had to keep it from you so I can only have the kid to use as a battering ram!

Zoey (rage): Oh that does it!

She starts to attack him, but he is more stronger than her which made Sky and Mike attack him too much, but for a while later, the police, the SWAT team, and the ambulance are heading to your house and he throws the three to the wall, with no injuries, but only a few marks, and bruises on their faces and still OK.

Zoey (sad): Kid. My poor baby.

She pets your hair calmly and comforts you in her arms. And then stares at your father with an angry look on their faces. And the cops called for him to get outside.

Soldier: This is the police! Come on out and put your hands up in the air so no one gets hurt!

Sanders: Like he said!

Your father is shocked to hear the cops outside, and grabs the gun from his drawer and heads outside shooting the cops!

Soldier: Everyone down! He's got a gun!

He shoots at the cops and hid behind their cars. Trying to figure out how to stop him.

McArthur: I hate to say it, but this is too crazy!

Sanders: Too crazy!

Engineer: Look girls, if we can try to find a way to avoid his shooting and zap him with a taser, we can try to arrest him with a lot of volts!

Soldier: But how can we get to him if he is at the door? HE can see us!

Spy: Except for me.

Soldier: Then do it then! Take these tasers, fire all the volts behind his back and zap him with what we got!

Spy: Got it!

Spy cloaks around the house, heading towards the backdoor, and de-cloaks, pointing the volts at him and fired everything it has, zapping all the entire volts on him! Making him paralyzed and hits the ground entirely completely numb!

Soldier: Get him!

They were able to arrest him and send him to jail, but the ambulance were able to get inside and see if anyone is hurt, but you are the only one in a critical injury, they put you in the bed, and carry you to the truck that will take you to the hospital. But Zoey wants to follow you in the truck. And you are shaking in pain and weakly cry from the pain your getting.

Zoey: Y/n, don't cry. Mama is right here for you. Always right here for you.

You starts to shed a tear from your eye, and sobs a bit.

y/n (weak, injured, cry): I-I-I-I'm sorry. I'm s-s-s-sorry for getting into this whole mess from my father. I want to get away from him. Trying to get away from that guy. And I want to be free from his wrath. And be w-w-w-with you.

You cried weakly even more, but Zoey now see's what your talking about.

Zoey: Baby. I am sorry about that, but it is not your fault. And your problem is our problem. I know what you are saying is true, but I am right here for you. Still.

She kisses your forehead and they arrived to the hospital. Rolling you through the hospital to the operative room.

Sky: Medic, is he going to be alright after the operation? I want my friend to be OK.

Medic: Well, he is going to be fine. But if he lives, and still have the marks on him, it will take a while to heal.

Mike: But make it fast! He is losing blood very quickly!

Your skin color is going grey and pale and losing strength. You groaned in pain, losing your eye vision, heart pumping slowly and dying.

Y/n (weak, dying): H-h-h-h-help m-m-m-m-me.

Medic: Hurry, he's dying!

They hurried to the operative room and you went out cold, the three waited outside when they took you into the operative room. Getting the operation started, and for a while later, the doctor came out bringing some good news.

Zoey: Is he ok?

Doctor: He is OK.

They are surprised that you are alive and OK.

Doctor: But it will take indeed, 2 months for him to heal his wounds and marks on his face. I'm sorry but, this is the only choice. But you can see him if you want to. He is waking up a bit though, he wants some company for a while.

Sky: OK doc. And thanks.

They went inside your room seeing how you are

* * *

 **Work in Progress**


End file.
